Underground Railway Station
Ran *GAME TIME: 05/09/2018 00:00 - 10/09/2018 00:00 Mazes ;Hard (15F, 3 Vigor) Reward - 80 - 120 High-energy piezoelectric crystals ;Common (10F, 2 Vigor) Reward - XX - XX High-energy piezoelectric crystals ;Simple (5F, 1 Vigor) Reward - 29 - 31 High-energy piezoelectric crystals ;Raid (3 Vigor) Reward - 94 - 105 High-energy piezoelectric crystals Special Items * Remote Mine- Consumable item - Deal Damage to all enemies by 200, and add the Blind effect (lasting 5 rounds). * Optical Camouflage - Consumable item - Invisible state (Dodge and Max Dodge +100% lasting 3 rounds, uses the standard buff slot). * Compressed Biscuit (Event) - Consumable item - Gumball's Attack +3, HP +30. * Gerlos' Carapace - Consumable item - Randomly enhance one attribute * Cigarette Butt (Event) - Consumable item - Gumball recovers HP by 100% - Random reward for killing (stealing) the Mini Boss ( Mendez, 14F) * Game Machine - Consumable item - Game Master state (Gumball increases Attack by 20 in each round, lasting 10 rounds) Found on Joseph's corpse 14F dungeon. *Unknown Epee - Hand Slot - Attack +8, 20% chance to cast Fire Ball while attacking. *Nano Scout Chip - Consumable item - Gumball's Attack and Power increases by 10% (subject to current stats, minimum 1) *Smart Move - Additionally receive 5,000 coins in settlement. *High-performance energy storage matrix - Additionally receive 10 high-energy piezoelectric crystals in settlement. Tips #Crown Gerlos appears each floor - bonus HP and Attack. #Each Floor starts with the debuf - Status Follow-up attack - After 10 rounds, Gold Viper chasing forces appear. When expires, 2 Rosefinch Forces, 2 Azure Dragon Forces appear. #Maintenance machine - can activate - 160 HP, 40 damage; Protection - Resist Damage by 80% for Gumball, Launch an Attack every 3 rounds. #Container - can activate - one of the following: Remote Mine, Optical Camoflage, Compressed Biscuit #Supply box - Spawns 4 Rosefinch Forces, 4 Azure Dragon Forces, afterwards drops 3 gems, Strange food (gumball recovers HP and MP by 25%, High-performance energy storage matrix (Additionally receive 10 high-energy piezoelictric cyrstals in settlement). #Industrial terminal - Read for bonus exp. #Damaged Train (14F) - Mini-boss fight - Mendes - 1500 HP / 30 Attack, guarding joseph's corpse (God of Theives / farplane ranger brings in no additional bonus drops). #Locked Door (9F) - Mini-boss fight - Enhanced Gerlos - ???? HP / 50 Attack - Launches an attack each round - Activate mecha to take 80% less damage (10 per round). After 10 rounds, Lozo appears and will one hit kill the Gerlos. Demolish terminal to receive items: Smart Move (receives 3 additional Gems in settlement), Nano Scout Chip (Gumball's Attack and Power increase by 10%). Lozo will now appear on every floor, doing 30 damage ever 2 turns. Ray Adas will randomly appear on the world map (easter egg) - Drops 3 Ray Adas' Fragment (limit unknown). Exchange Store (High-energy piezoelectric crystal) *600 - Ray Adas' Fragment x20 (limit 6) *600 - Hella's Fragment x20 (limit 6) *1200 - Azure Dragon Forces Dress - Ray Adas Gumball's Rare Dress *1200 - Rosefinch Forces Dress - Hella Gumball's Rare Dress *600 - Modificator's Gene (limit 1) - Combo Skill for Ray Adas and Fraken, Air/Space (Speed +5, Fire +4) *600 - War Weapon (limit 1) - Combo Skill for Avalon and Hella, Air/Space (Speed +4, Fire +6) *2000 - Whale Eye (limit 1) - In Ancient Relics Excavation, you can check "Whale Eye"; Whale Eye Satalite - 5% chance appear, 100% chance to launch: Damage suffered by the enemy increases by 5%. *1500 - Gerlos (limit 1) - Robot with Energy +15,000; Fire +1, Luck +2 *150 - Nanofilm Generator - Revenge Runestone - Fire -10, Decrease the Damage suffered by +50% *50 - Degeneration Bomb - Plunder Runestone - All Damage ignore the enemy's Armor. While battling, 100% chance to launch: Seal the enemy for 1 round. *20 Gems - obtain 1000 High-energy piezoelectric crystal.